marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel Zombies: Life After Death
''LEGO Marvel Zombies: Life After Death ''is a stop motion web series created by Max Carroll. Based on the story written by Robert Kirkman, the series is set in an alternate universe wherein most of the Earth's super-humans have been infected by a virulent, alien virus released from a S.W.O.R.D. facility that causes their bodies to decay and for themselves to crave the taste of human flesh, eventually leading to the collapse of civilization and the apocalypse. The series itself is heavily inspired by the television series The Walking Dead (also by Robert Kirkman.) and the Danny Boyle film 28 Days Later, which Carroll as called his favorite movie in the zombie genre. In terms of comic books, the series also takes inspiration from The Marvel Universe vs. The Punisher, Marvel Zombies: Supreme, and Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution. Characters Featured character(s) * The Zombie Avengers ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Power Man (Luke Cage) ** Colonel America (Steve Rogers) ** The Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Giant-Man (Hank Pym) Supporting characters * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * The Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Magneto (Erik Lenshirr) ** Magneto's resistance *** Anti-Venom (Eddie Brock) *** Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) *** Clash (Clayton Cole) *** Kelly Ridge *** Mindy Glidewell *** Daniel Glidewell Villains * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) ** The Kingpin's Empire *** The Jackal (Miles Warren) *** The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) *** The Juggernaut (Cain Marko) *** The Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *** The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *** Venom (Angelo Fortunato) *** The Hobgoblin (Jason Macendale) *** The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) *** The Sandman (Flint Marko) *** Electro (Max Dillon) *** The Shocker (Herman Schultz) *** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Episodes Season 1: Dead Days * 1. Exposure ''(1): After the corpse of the Sentry lands in the countryside, it's taken back to a S.W.O.R.D. facility in Colorado. However, during the dissection process, the Sentry awakens and bites one of the doctors before he is finally put down by the rest of the guards. Within the hour, though, the doctor that was bitten begins rampaging through the facility, infecting several soldiers and other personnel in the process. * 2. ''Infection ''(2): After contact between the S.W.O.R.D. base and S.H.I.E.L.D. is lost, Maria Hill sends a covert ops team led by the Winter Soldier to investigate. However, what they find will put them in a deadly game of cat and mouse against a virulent horde of the undead, and only one of them will make it out alive... or will they? * 3. ''Epidemic ''(3): Weeks have passed, and the infection has taken over most of the Midwestern United States at this point, and it's spreading closer and closer to the coastlines. With the Avengers on high alert, Colonel America dispatches his Secret Avengers to Denver in order to aid in the evacuation of it's citizens as the virus makes it's rapid approach towards the city. * 4. ''Evacuation ''(4): After the fall of the Secret Avengers, New York is about to be hit by the infection. As Reed Richards attempts to find a cure, the Avengers and the X-Men aid in the evacuation of the entire island of Manhattan. Things take a turn for the worse when the infected finally breach S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security blockades and enter the city, causing chaos and destruction not seen in centuries. * 5. ''Devastation ''(5): The majority of the world has been infected. Japan, Australia, Africa, it matters not. The only safe haven for humanity now are a few countries left in Europe. With Russia steadily falling to the virus, thousands of people begin fleeing to Latveria, specifically to Castle Doomstadt, the home of Doctor Doom. Doom has been holing up and providing haven for refugees fleeing from the neighboring European powers that are either falling to or have already fallen to the virus. Things become more complicated when a horde of infected super-heroes approach Doomstadt, intending to assault it and fight for the last pocket of the human race left on the planet. * 6. ''Days Gone Bye: Humanity is gone. The zombies now rule supreme over planet Earth. With multiple zombies scattering all over the globe, the majority of the infected heroes return to the devastated Manhattan. Days pass, and the infected try and find some form of sustenance in the form of eating canned goods found at grocery stores, but to little avail, as they can't process vegetables, and the packaged meat barely provides the same relief that human flesh would. * 7. Feeding Grounds: Resolving to find any sort of living sustenance, the zombies take to the remaining animals left in New York, including dogs, cats, mice, and even roaches. Their biggest prize, though, comes from the Brooklyn Zoo, where a sizeable portions of the animals there are still alive. However, the zombies that do break into the Zoo are faced with a challenge; the animals will fight tooth and nail to survive, even in this post-apocalyptic reality. * 8. Territory ''(1): * 9. ''Undead Rivalry ''(2): * 10. ''Warzone ''(3): '''Season 2: Crossover' * 1. First Contact: * 2. Aversion: * 3. Diversion: * 4. Temporal Transparence: * 5. Decay Rate Algorithm: * 6. Underground: * 7. Breakthrough: * 8. Rising Dawn: * 9. Ascension: * 10. Farewell: Season 3: Hunger Pains * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. Cosmic Hunger, Part 1: * 9. Cosmic Hunger, Part 2: * 10. Cosmic Hunger, Part 3: Season 4: Bloody Stars * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : Season 5: Revolution * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : Season 6: Earth-Z * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : Trivia * The Crossover storyline seen in Season 2 is tied with the Crossover storyline from the untitled LEGO Spider-Man: Reign sequel, with the second Season mainly telling the story from the point of view of the Zombies.